Dartz's prize
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: What if while Yugi was trapped in Dartz's castle in season 4 Dartz fell in love with him. What will Dartz try to do to get him back?  might change to a M. this is a Yugicanbesexy's twin fan fic. there is swearing in this fan fic. Contais Lemon and Oranges
1. Prolgue

Dartz's prize

Prologue, You will be mine

Dartz held the soulless body in his arms, so perfect, so beautiful and he was all his. Damn that pharaoh "When I sell his soul and all the others bastards I'll keep you with me forever." He whispered.

"Sir the pharaoh's nearly here" said Rafael appearing out of nowhere

"Fuck! Giving everything we've got, his soul will be mine. And you" he said looking at the boy "Will be mine"

"Damn it all he was mine" Dartz whispered in the darkness his one green eye that had gone rogue in the last three months. He looked into the large once mint green star but was now forest light green "Give me the power so he can be mine. DAMN IT ALL HE WAS MINE!" he yelled "I'm coming for him Pharaoh! I'm coming and he will be mine. YOU HEAR ME I'M COMING FOR YOU YUGI MOUTO AND YOU WILL BE MINE!"

_How was that? Ash boy will return very soon and for a full and frank apology for all my mistakes go to my profile._


	2. Chapter 1, Mine

Dartz's prize

**LEMON!**

Chapter 1, mine

Three weeks after Yami had rescued Yugi from Dartz and it was fair to say was pretty frigid. He wasn't less attracted to him but it didn't change the fact he had failed him and he didn't want to hurt him.

Well anyway this eventful night it happened to be raining outside and Yami was wide awake. Yugi was asleep with his head on Yami's chest. Yami had an arm around him but was staring up at the ceiling. He had just had a bad dream that Yugi had fallen through some ice and no matter how hard he had battered the ice he couldn't broken it, then when he finally broken through Yugi was blue and was freezing. He had tried to make him warm but it hadn't helped he was too late.

He pulled Yugi closer to him. He had been a little over protective of him recently but that was only because he loved him. He looked at the clock in the corner of the room it read half past one in the morning. "I've stayed up later" Yami confessed to himself.

Yugi smiled in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into Yami's chest. Yami stroked the hair out of Yugi's face. Yugi stirred a little and woke up. "Why are you awake?" he whispered in that dry delicate voice we get when we've just woken up.

"I just couldn't sleep" said Yami turning over so Yugi feel neatly off his chest.

"Why?" Yugi asked not taking that as an answer.

"Just a bad dream" said Yami rather quietly; he still wasn't used to showing weakness in front of people.

"What was it about?" Yugi asked, he could handle monsters or memories about Yami's past.

"You. You were under some ice and I couldn't save you or help you."

Yugi was silent for a second "Maybe it's telling you to let me go and not cover me in cotton wool all the time and live and let live."

Yami chuckled to himself "Only you aibou, only you." Yugi pouted but snuggled deeper into Yami smiling slightly. Yami smiled back and began stroking Yugi's body. Yugi let out a moan of pleasure kissing Yami's hand. "You're so beautiful" Yami whispered not for the first time.

"I know" Yugi said opening one eye "and so are you"

"Not by much" Yugi snorted "What?" Yami asked knowing exactly what.

"Yami you have to be the most beautiful thing on this earth" Yami chuckled to himself again.

Yugi hugged Yami tightly smiling contentedly. "Do you love me?" he whispered after a while

"Of course I love you" Yami whispered pulling Yugi closer.

"Really?" Yugi whispered again a little unsure

"Of course" Yami whispered sitting up "Why are you so unsure."

"It's just whenever I try to think you're going to kiss me or hug me you stiffen and look away. It just makes me feel well…worthless." Yugi whispered looking at his hands on his legs. Yami was shocked at this. Well wouldn't you?

Yami put his arms around him holding Yugi close "of course I love you" He whispered "I just" Yami sighed as he again had to admit his weakness "don't want to hurt you" he said sniffing Yugi's hair.

"Is that it?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami "Yami I trust you and I know you could never hurt me; you're always ever so gentle with me."

Yami was silent for a long, long, long second. But he woke up finally. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi on the lips, the kiss deepened Yugi put his hands both side of Yami's face and buried them into his hair. Yami's tongue knocked on Yugi's mouth wanting to come in. Yugi opened his mouth for him. Yami's tongue ran into Yugi's mouth.

After he had remembered every nook and cranny of Yugi's mouth Yami began to kiss Yugi's neck. Yugi breathed out as Yami began moving down his neck. Yugi fell back so that Yami was on top of him. They stared at each other for a while. Yami began stroking with his fingertips the fine skin at the bottom of Yugi's neck. Yugi breathed out harder as a shiver rippled through him making his Goosebumps stand up.

Yami kissed his collar bone making Yugi gasp. "Do you want this?" Yami asked stroking Yugi's hip. Yugi nodded and did a weak smile.

Yami undid his shirt and Yugi's and began to kiss down Yugi's body, Yugi gave in a deep breath wow he had missed this!

Yami began to suck on Yugi's neck. Yugi squeaked at the sensation but relaxed in a second. He put his arms around Yami's sucking body. Yami began to hastily take off his shirt and began to loosen Yugi's trousers.

Yugi didn't mind his but sat up and gasped when Yami put his member into his mouth. "Yami!" Yugi squeaked sitting up hard. Yami only sucked harder, Yugi suddenly felt something. "Yami stop" he squeaked but too late, Yugi had already ejaculated. Yami licked his lips in case he missed some around his mouth. He then began to clean Yugi's skin from the milky white paste.

Yugi blushed still embarrassed at what had just happened. Yami just smiled and kissed his cheek. They nuzzled each other for a long time. Yami than erected himself and pushed his way into Yugi. Yugi couldn't help gasping at the experience; it felt so painful yet so pleasurable at the same time.

Yami began thrusting deeper in to his aibou keeping the sensation alive. Yugi made a sound that sounded like "Ahhh!" everytime Yami thrusted into him. Yami kissed Yugi's rising and falling body and slowed down a little.

The world seemed to stand still for a moment than the storm began. Yami gave a gasp for the first time after giving one final thrust into Yugi; Yugi sat up again and gasped as Yami pushed his white sperm into him.

Yugi lay back panting a little at the sudden coldness in his bones and joints. Yami laid on Yugi panting and sweating a little himself. "That…was…great" Yami finally panted. Yugi smiled a little and kissed Yami's hand. Yami grinned a little and rolled off of Yugi and held him close in his arms, Yugi shivered again with the sudden warmth. Yami nuzzled Yugi's forehead he then began to look for their pyjamas.

~:~:~

Yugi wake up to find himself in Yami's arms. Yami was already awake and looking far away probably thinking about Egypt. Yugi often heard about it, it sounded beautiful with the way Yami crafted his words to describe it to him, he once said it was almost as beautiful as him but then he retorted by saying I bet the Gods of Egypt would be offended if they heard that.

Yami broke out of his trance and looked down at Yugi. "How are you today?" he asked nuzzling Yugi's face.

"Stiff" Yugi teased, Yami chuckled and gave Yugi a very playful poke in the ribs. Yugi giggled and held Yami's head close. "What time is it?" he whispered finally

"Nine thirty" Yami said reading the clock in the corner.

Yugi gently poked Yami and sat up "came on" he said

"And I thought you wanted to stay with me all morning" said Yami smugly

"People will get suspicious" Yugi said finding some clothes

"Come on do something for you for a change" said Yami putting his arms around Yugi's body.

"Yes you're so irresistible I'm swooning!" Yugi said sarcastically. Yami grinned and playfully began tickling him. "Yami! Stop it!" Yugi gasped through the laughing

"Yes don't stop, ok!" said Yami playfully, Yugi got free and smiled widely,

"I'll see you down stairs" said Yugi kissing Yami on the cheek he walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Yami smiled and began to get ready.

When he had put his usual blue jacket on he walked down the stairs to find him. He couldn't find Yugi in the kitchen nor in the bathroom. This was getting weird. "Yugi" he called, there came no call back from him. Yami passed the sitting room when he saw Yugi laying on the sofa "Yugi?" Yami called Yugi didn't react. "Yugi!" Yami said half walking half running up to him.

Yugi seemed asleep. Yami breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the little ones body moving. He gently tried to shake his shoulder, but something was wrong. Yugi's shoulder was cold and stiff. Yugi stirred and woke up. He looked fearfully at Yami, he whimpered and pushed Yami away and turned over again to sleep.

Yami's heart was broken.

**REVIEW ME!**


	3. Chapter 2, Pain

Dartz's prize

**Orange! You have been warned**

**Orange= rape scene, again you have been warned. I mean it this is bad so please don't report me, this is an M for a reason!**

Chapter 2, Pain 

Dartz was hiding in the hall; he had been waiting for an hour for his prize. It had taken him weeks to get his full power back and now he wanted to get what was his, Yugi. After he had tracked them down he had to be careful that the pharaoh didn't sense him, than he would never get his prize.

Yugi came down the stairs suddenly. He seemed happy; Yugi was very beautiful when he smiled. "Just you wait Yugi, just you wait" he muttered to himself he couldn't wait for tonight.

Now he had to get Yugi away from the pharaoh as fast as possible, if the Little One called for help or opened the link in his and the pharaohs mind than Dartz would never get him. (Here's a weird fact only Tendershipping talks about the links the Hirki's have with their Yami's minds the others don't seem to talk about it, weird!)

Yugi was now humming a little to himself as he got some orange juice out and poured it into a cup and drank it down he then went over to the fridge and began to look through for something to eat for breakfast. This was his chance!

Dartz moved forward to him. Dartz snuck behind Yugi and pressed a handkerchief over his mouth. Yugi struggled slightly possible because before he was certain it was Yami behind him and was surprised when it wasn't him. Yugi collapsed against him and was out in a second. Dartz got out a long knife out and cut Yugi's wrist so a long dribble of blood went down his arm, Yugi squeaked in surprise even though he was unconscious. Dartz used the blade to scoop up most of the blood and placed it on a card and waited for the card to glow and make an exact clone of Yugi to fall on the floor in front of him.

He put that Yugi on a sofa; hopefully the pharaoh won't be able to tell the difference between a fake Yugi and the real Yugi. He then picked up Yugi and left.

Yugi woke up to find himself in a dark room. He couldn't remember how he got here or where he was, all he could remember was kissing Yami on the cheek and deciding he wanted eggs for breakfast than Yami tried to sneak up on him, than nothing.

"Yami?" he called sitting up looking around, he couldn't see him "Yami" he called a little louder.

"He can't hear you" said a voice on the other side of the room "Because he isn't here."

Yugi gulped and turned around. Dartz was leaning against the wall smirking horribly at him. "What do you want with me?" Yugi whispered terrified.

"Just you." Said Dartz smoothly taking Yugi's chin "we were made for each other after all"

"What?" Yugi whispered backing away from him "I need to go back to Yami" he whispered trying with all his might not to cry.

"Yami hasn't even missed you, he didn't care that you were taken away" said Dartz smoothly

"You're wrong!" Yugi screamed, he had to get away from this mad man "Just let me go" he whispered beginning to cry

"I did it for us" said Dartz calmly

Yugi stopped crying "Us?" he whispered in horror "Your mad" he whispered

"Madly in love with you" Dartz whispered smoothly

"I don't love you" Yugi whispered hard

Dartz chuckled to himself "You will" he said calmly "I'll leave you to it" he said leaving the room. Yugi shook a little when he was alone. He sniffed hard as he heard a hundred locks on the other side of the door.

Yugi hugged his legs hard to his chest. He began to look around the room he was in; it was dark with no windows or natural light. The walls were brown and had a door which lead to a bathroom which was tiny with only had a sink and a toilet in it. Other than that there was the main door and the bed he was sat on. He wondered where Yami was, where he was for that was for that matter. What was going to happen, and what Dartz was going to do.

He began crying hard, where was Yami? He lay down on the bed waiting for Yami to come and rescue him. Yugi half fell asleep half fell unconscious.

Yugi woke up at the door being he was opened. Yugi had no idea what time it was or how long he had slept but all he knew was that Dartz was smiling at him in a cruel way. "Are you going to let me go?" he asked hopefully

"No, I think there's something I need to show you what would happen if you try to get away or make trouble for than I would have to punish you" he whispered placing a hand on Yugi's waist.

Yugi shook his head and backed away in fear. Dartz grabbed him into a hard kiss making Yugi squirmed and pushed Dartz away. Dartz grabbed Yugi again and began to suck on his neck. This time Yugi cried hard and screamed for Yami. Dartz bit Yugi's skin pushed Yugi down against the bed and began to bite harder. Yugi pushed at him again but it wasn't working Dartz would only bite harder.

Yugi had tears running down his cheeks as Dartz began to pull Yugi's clothes off. "YAMI!" Yugi begged "Please Yami!" he screamed, he wanted Yami to make him stop "No no!" he screamed louder as Dartz pulled the last of his clothes off. He tried to move away but Dartz pulled him back "Yami, please Yami" Yugi whispered losing the stamina to speak as Dartz forced himself into Yugi. Yugi screamed in pain as the pain grew inside of him. Yugi screamed loudly. "Yami, Yami help me…" Yugi whispered as it got worse, why couldn't Yami hear him and why wasn't he coming? "Yami… Yami… Yami…" he whispered again and again. He gurgled hard when the climax was punched through him. It hurt so much. Yugi screwed up his eyes tight waiting to wake up or something like that; no way could this be real "Wake up Yugi, Wake up Yugi!" he whispered hard, "Wake up". Yugi shuddered as Dartz moved off him.

Yugi gasped as he breathed properly, he shook from the cold and shock. He began to repeat again and again the word Yami again and again.

"Not bad" said Dartz whipping the sweat from his face. "I think I'm going to love you"

Yugi looked away, what had just happened? He had just cheated on Yami. He shook hard as darkness closed in on him,

"Yami, Yami, Yami… come…please."

**Review me!**


	4. Chapter 3, Suprise

Dartz's prize

Chapter 3, surprise

Dartz had rapped Yugi three more times after that. Yugi supposed it was to push into submission even though he never made much of a fight anyway so Yugi supposed it was just for fun. Yugi had no idea still where he was or how long he had been there, sometimes he thought weeks sometimes he thought years. Yami still hadn't come to save him yet and every day Yugi lost more hope.

When he first came he thought that Yami would burst through the door somehow and would hold him close. As time went by though his thought became more desperate though, whenever he was rapped he was sure he could hear Yami's voice in the door way shouting at Dartz to stop but whenever he turned his head Yami would not be there. When he was alone, which was a lot, he would dream of Yami coming on his white horse and carried him away in to the distance. But by now he was running out of hope. Yugi had actually only been there seven weeks. But without seeing the sun he couldn't know what time.

Yugi woke up to feeling stiff. He was getting a little used to this even though he was used to waking up in Yami's arms. He didn't know it but it was only 5:30 in the morning. Yugi lay back feeling sick; he was used to that too. Yugi sighed and pulled the thin blankets over his body.

Yami stroked the hair out of Yugi's hair; Yugi looked up and smiled "How do you feel?" he whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I feel sick" Yugi whispered back allowing Yami to stroke Yugi's bangs

"Poor little aibou" Yami teased curling a bang around his finger. Yugi giggle trying to take Yami's bangs, Yami leaned down so Yugi could take one. Yami's felt smoother and were more golden than Yugi's own but they weren't as soft. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and nuzzled him. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes.

Yugi woke up in an instant and ran to the bath room where he was sick. That was strange in itself because Yugi only got food once a day now and the fact it was always bread that never made people throw up (Unless it had worms in it and the stuff Yugi got looked safe enough) and the reason that Yugi was sick at all made things very odd.

Yugi looked shakily up and stared at himself in the mirror. He wiped his mouth and eyes and sniffed hard. He had tried so hard to escape; once he had tried to take Dartz's keys while he was kissing him. That had nearly worked but when he ran to the door to unlock it Dartz had caught up with him and had snatched the keys back, it made Yugi shiver when he thought of what Dartz did to him next. Then there was trying to lock pick the door, but that hadn't worked yet. But once Yugi nearly got away by running out the door when someone opened it to give him food, it had worked like a charm until he ran into Dartz. Because of that escape attempt hardly anyone except Dartz entered Yugi's room which is why Yugi only got one meal a day so that he had less of a chance to run away.

Yugi sat back on the bed. Every day his prison seemed to get smaller and seemed to be trying to crush him. Yugi knew everything that was in the room now even the little rusty screw by the door he had been trying to use to pick the locks with. If everything else failed Yugi had promised himself that he would stab himself with the screw and wait for the rust to poison his blood for him to die.

Yugi wanted to see Yami again but Yami always came when he least expected it. Who was he kidding? It wasn't Yami, it was only his imagination.

Yugi cried hard as he laid down feeling terrible. He sniffed as the tears stained his pillow and sheets and held his stomach that was hurting. He winced when he did so because it ached whenever he touched it now; it had been like that for the last two weeks and it was getting worse. He whined and tried to fall asleep.

_Yami slipped his arm around Tea and kissed her forehead. They were sitting on the sofa watching TV. It was dark and snowing outside._

"_I love you" Yami whispered to Tea_

"_I love you too" Tea whispered back, than there came a pause "What about Yugi?"_

"_Yugi who?" Yami asked as if it was no big deal._

_Yugi looked into the window on the cosy scene he began to tap on the window for them to see him and let him in. They didn't even look up. "Yami!" Yugi called feeling the cold get to him "Yami! Let me in!" he called loudly. But Yami only glared at him and drew the curtains. The snow came down harder and Yugi more desperately bang on the window. But no one came to the window. _

_Yugi felt a pain his stomach and buckled_ _down as it swelled up and exploded._

Yugi sprang awake and looked around with sweat going down his face. He whimpered and held his legs hard. He laid his head on his knee and let the tears come. Where was Yami? What if he was with Tea now and never loved him at all. No that was stupid, it had to be. It was horrible not knowing what Yami was doing, was he looking for him… or was he celebrating that he never had to seeing him again. "No, no" he whispered holding his ears.

He had suddenly had had enough. He ran for the door and began to try to break the door down by hitting it and kick the door "LET ME OUT!" he called as loud as he could "Let me out, please" He did that for a good hour until he over tiered and collapsed where he stayed. He still kept kicking the door, Yugi shook and sighed he was stuck here, possibly forever. He felt his stomach just to feel pain so he knew that he was still alive. Of course he felt pain, he sighed when he knew that he wasn't dead yet.

His stomach felt stiff, that was weird, he had been losing weight if anything and was it him or was his stomach growing a little. He sat up and felt it, was he… Yami always said there was a chance. He ran to the mirror, leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror, he needed a test but of course he didn't have one and he couldn't ask for one because Dartz would get suspicious and that was the last thing he needed.

Yugi felt his stomach again and pressed. It hurt. Was he…maybe he was… pregnant? "No" Yugi whispered "No, no, no" he leaned on the sink and cried, again. It all made sense, the fact he was sick all the time, the fact he cried easily all the time and the fact he had longed for an orange for weeks now when he hated them so much.

Yugi sat up and frowned at himself "There's no good crying about it I'm pregnant now and there's I can do about it" he muttered standing up. But there was one thing that kept persisting at the back of his head "Who is the father?" Yugi sat on the bed "Maybe it was Yami because we did it just before I was kidnapped…but what if it was Dartz, it seems more likely he's done it more times than Yami at that time." Yugi thought watching his feet.

"Who could it be? Who?"

**Review me please, please, please, I'm begging now!**


	5. Chapter 4, Where is he?

Dartz's prize

**Slight Orange**

Chapter 4, where is he?

"Sir, the pharaoh has discovered base 9." Rafael said cautiously looking at a sheet of paper that had been sent to them "Including the others that makes five he's found, it's only a matter of time till he finds us and I don't want an angry pharaoh on my hands.

"My dear pharaoh, if only you knew what a lovely little secret Yugi is carrying, but I promise not to tell" Dartz muttered to himself looking at a piece of paper.

"What?"

"Nothing, just give him some more fake leads where we are but make sure it's hard for him to find, we don't want him getting suspicious do we?"

"No. but I don't like it." He said walking away.

**~::~**

Yugi was staring at the wall he was holding his legs close to him, his stomach was getting bigger, and there was no way around it now he was pregnant. And Dartz knew.

Yugi had managed to keep it quiet for a while but it was like keeping a zebra hidden in a pink background. He had kept it a secret for a month and he had begun to believe that maybe Dartz would never know when he had found out…

Yugi was holding his legs close. It was night now; he knew it was because outside his room it was quiet. He had taken to the habit of staying up all night waiting for Yami to come. He hummed to himself to pass the time, he felt like this was pointless but he didn't have any choice but to wait for Yami to find him.

He sighed and looked at what was left of his "meals" for the day which was once again was bread of course. He managed to get the last of the crumbs and place them into his mouth, he was so hungry. Yugi had promised Dartz that he wasn't going to run away again but Dartz hadn't believed him yet so Yugi had to prove it by doing it.

He rubbed his stomach, it was still small. What would Yami say if he knew, he would rip his hair out if he could find out what Yami would even think for a second if he knew Yugi was pregnant? Would he be happy, would he hit himself over the head because he had been so stupid or would he just faint. Yugi giggled at the thought of Yami fainting "Fat chance" he muttered to himself.

He lost his smile fast at the thought of Yami and the possible chance that Yami might not want to or even find him at all. His lips quivered and he hugged his legs, damn these mood swings. He sighed and rubbed his stomach, "I didn't mean that" he whispered tears still fell down his face "I love you"

He heard the door getting unlocked. Yugi quickly wiped his eyes and shakily stood up. Dartz opened the door. "Yes?" Yugi said sternly trying to keep a tiny bit of fight about him, no way was he taking anything lying down.

"I felt like checking up on you, you've been acting weird lately and I've been worried."

"Well if you ever get kidnapped see if you're acting weird." Yugi muttered learning from bitter experience to keep as far away from the bed as possible.

"Are we in a bad mood?" Dartz asked putting a hand

"No" Yugi whispered moving away from his hand.

Dartz grabbed Yugi and pulled him closer and kissed him hard on the lips. Yugi pushed him away and tried to get to the bathroom. "Race you" Dartz whispered running too but of course getting there first "Not quick enough" he whispered smiling horribly. Yugi backed away but Dartz grabbed Yugi and managed to struggle him to the bed. Yugi hit his back and the rest of Dartz body hard, "I love a good fight" Dartz said pushing Yugi on to the bed and began to lick Yugi's neck.

Yugi screamed and struggled hard under Dartz feeling him pushing into nothingness.

**~::~**

An hour later. Yugi was shivering hard in the bed as he felt blood falling down his back as Dartz had clawed at in their "Passionate" moment. He sniffed; the worst part was after the sex was he was expected to sleep next to Dartz. It was all he could do not to smother him with a pillow, in his dreams he sometimes did kill Dartz but when he removed the pillow but Dartz eyes always snapped open and would turn his head round 180 degrees and would always laugh. Yugi whimpered at the memories. He felt his stomach under the covers hopping the baby was alright.

"What are you doing?" he heard behind him.

Yugi jumped. Yugi pulled the covers closer around himself "Nothing" he whispered trying to see him without turning his head. The longest second of silence past between them. Yugi wondered whether he saw him or if Dartz had just gone back to sleep. Yugi was just about to relax when he felt a hand move over his stomach. Yugi wanted to scream but he stopped just in time.

"You're not telling me something." Dartz jeered suspiciously crossing his arms in a sassy yet angry way. Yugi moved away in the bed trying to keep himself covered in the blankets like some sort of weak shield. Dartz grabbed Yugi's arms, almost breaking them. Yugi cried in pain as he did so "Talk!" he said in a harsh whisper.

Yugi whimpered, did he really have a choice? "I'm pregnant" he whispered looking down. He didn't want to see Dartz's face, but if he had he would have seen a horrible smile on his face. Dartz was pleased, in a sense of the horrible twisted mind of his. He had one up one the pharaoh, even now if the pharaoh got Yugi back there would be a constant souvenir of him and if it wasn't his the pharaoh would never know and hopefully never would, so Dartz would always have that satisfaction.

Yugi was kicking himself, how could he have just spilled possibly the most important secret in his life.

**~::~**

Yugi whimpered at the memory, he had been so stupid. Dartz shouldn't have found out, now Yami would never forgive him. He kept having visions of him with Tea and he would hold her close, kiss her gently the same way he would do for him. Yugi wiped his eyes as he stroked his stomach. The uncertain truth was still killing him. Dartz or Yami? Dartz or Yami? Dartz or Yami?

He sighed lying down feeling the night drawing to a close. Where was Yami? Where was Yami? Where wa-…

**~::~**

He picked at the lock of the last door, clicking he promised that this was the last door because the whole place was deserted so the likeliness was slipping. "Keep hope" he muttered as the door clicked. It had taken him the whole day to check the entre base and his patience was wearing thin. He closed his eyes, did a silent prey and looked in. "Yugi?" Yami whispered. It didn't take his red light sensitive eyes to tell him Yugi wasn't here, he was never here. He sighed and punched the wall; he thought he really had it this time. He sighed looking up at the ceiling blinked back the tears and took out a piece of paper which he crossed off with a red pen. He messaged his eyes and left. "keep looking" he assured himself "Yugi's somewhere on this earth and I'm going to find him in one way or another." He promised to himself as he left the base before the authorities came round the pace. "I'll find you Yugi" he whispered.

**Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 5, Invisable Bonds

Dartz's prize

Chapter 5, Invisible Bonds

Yugi was in a dark room and all he knew was he had been there for a while. He moved around in the space which was hard because the floor was sticky or something because he kept falling over. There was a very bright light in the wall that looked like a door so Yugi made his way over to it and pushed it open. The door revealed his old room that was in the house he shared with Yami before he was kidnapped.

Yami was laying down for some reason he didn't care anyway. He supposed he was in a small room that was pitch black. He could sense no one in the room so he assumed it was perfectly. "YAMI! YAMI, HELP ME!" Yami turned around, that was Yugi's voice. He began running towards the door he suddenly saw in the corner. It was hard to run because sometimes he barely moved

Yugi looked around the room everything seemed so perfect yet not so. He remembered it more spectacular but this seemed normal. Yugi sighed but remembered Yami. "Yami!" he called a little light-heartedly he wasn't expecting Yami to come anyway.

Yami pushed at the heavy door and looked where it lead. It was his and…Yugi's bedroom. He had only been there a couple of minutes ago anyway. Then he heard "Yami!" it was Yugi. It really was. Yami walked slowly up to him close enough to touch him.

Yugi felt arms slip around him and hold him close. Yugi stiffened at first but then he realised it was Yami. He turned to see Yami's handsome face up close to his. The two of them were nose to nose to each other. "Hello Little One" Yami whispered to him. Yugi throw his arms around Yami holding Yami tightly. Yami put his arms around Yugi holding Yugi's slightly shaking body close. Yugi felt tears falling down his cheeks.

Yami gently kissed the boy's neck as he felt Yugi sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed Yugi's back as Yugi finished crying. "I heard you calling for me so I came to find you." Yami whispered not changing it because it sounded gentler than his normal hard God like voice.

Had this been all a bad dream? Had all that Dartz done to him a dream? Was being pregnant a dream? Yugi felt a little bit disappointed about that but the rest felt like a weight off his weak shoulders.

Yami held the little one close, yes it had all been a dream. His aibou never went missing. He was here safe with him now. Everything that had happened had to have been a dream; it just had to have been. Yami smiled a little feeling tears slightly fall down his face. He had waited for this moment for months.

Yugi was shaking again Yami was finally here he had lost hope this would ever happen to him. Yet it was happening. "I thought I would never see you again" Yugi whispered through the tears.

"So did I" Yami whispered back stroking Yugi's hair lovingly.

Yugi smiled shaking a little but he felt Yami growing fainter and slipping out of his grip, Yugi panicked "Yami! Don't go please!" but Yami had already gone.

Yami was holding his aibou close when Yugi became fainter. Yami tried to hold Yugi close but it was no use he was nearly gone. Yugi was trying to hang on to Yami but he was now just about gone. "Yami! Don't go please!" Yami just about heard.

Yugi fell off is bed falling painfully on his back. Yugi rubbed his back and sat up falling forward on to the bed. He felt his stomach, still big. Yugi had to face the truth that had all been a dream. Trying to escape the pain he snuggled deeply into the blankets and sniffed a little with tiny tears falling down his face.

Yugi sighed maybe it was fates way for him to say goodbye to Yami. Yugi sighed; maybe he could live with that? Yes he could. He saw Yami one last time and held him close; Yugi forced a brave smile and stroked his still slightly big stomach. Yami would be a good name for a boy and if Dartz asked he would say his name was Yugi jr or something generic like that. And if a girl he could call her Hope or Joy that would be good. "How about that?" Yugi whispered to his stomach, "If you're a little boy I'll call you Yami and if you're a little girl I'll call you Hope or Joy. Would you like that?" he was rewarded with a kick to the gut. Yugi winced a little and rubbed his stomach. "Have it your own way" he whispered smiling a little.

Maybe when it would be born he might be able to know when it is born whose baby it was. But would he care? "I'll love you whoever your Daddy is" he promised "I promise" he whispered rubbing his stomach.

**~::~**

Yami sat up. He looked around, no sign of Yugi anywhere. He lay back disappointed sighing loudly frowning at the world in general. "Why" he whispered in frustration "Why couldn't he find his Yugi" he had to be out there somewhere but it was so hard to find him. He massaged his eyeballs five months looking for him with no success was mentally and physically straining. What if Yugi was happy without him, and finding him would only ruin Yugi's happiness, he had failed him too many times before. But then there was the huge chance that Yugi really needed him like in his dream, was that just a dream? What was for the best? What was?

**OO ERRR what will Yami do? Will he find Yugi until it is too late? Will he even come at all find out in the next chapter!**

**Review me please!**


	7. Chapter 6, In His Arms

Dartz's prize

Chapter 6, In Your Arms

Yugi was biting his lip as he felt being kicked by the stomach. This was because Dartz was touching it; it was a weird truth but whenever Dartz touched his stomach the baby started kicking him really hard. Dartz hadn't even noticed and was asleep. Yugi couldn't sleep because of the baby's kicking habits.

Sighing hard he tried to move Dartz's hands away from his stomach without waking Dartz.

Getting over Yami had been impossible. It was like Juliet trying to get over Romeo, they were just meant to be. Yugi smiled weakly as he remembered Yami near him again.

There was a hard knock on the door. Yugi opened his eyes. Had he been asleep? The knocking was even louder, that was weird, and no one ever bothered them at night. Dartz groaned and woke up, Yugi stiffened and pretended to be asleep.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dartz said sitting up and walking to the door. Yugi raised his head and watched as Dartz whispered with whoever it was. Yugi couldn't tell what but it was enraging Dartz more and more. Yugi was too tiered and too weak to hear so he just laid back down waiting for sleep to come to him. Dartz whispered hard and left quickly.

"Who let him in?" he asked Rafael

"I don't know, all I know is he was making his way towards hall 8. I knew this would happen! But you wouldn't listen! I know we all have an angry Pharaoh on our back!" he said storming off to secure the corridor.

Dartz flinch and made his way to hall 8.

**~::~**

Yami walked through the hall looking at detailed diagrams of the base to see if there was a room big enough to keep Yugi. There were three he had found already and still thousands of rooms to go.

"Still looking are we?" Said a voice behind him.

Yami growled and turned to see Dartz standing smugly in the door way. "Bastered" he whispered glaring at him.

"Charming" said Dartz pouring himself some wine which he sipped at dignity. Yami's glare deepened as he looked through some more of the documents. "I really wouldn't look in those."

"A little birdie said you have what I seek." Yami said still looking through.

"And which little birdie was that?" Dartz asked swirling his drink.

"The little birdie with long white hair and is in a mental hospital at this point in time."

"Dear Bakura. You really stooped low enough to ask your worst enemy."

"Takes a psycho to find a psycho." Yami said looking at Dartz's eyes for the first time, the one brown eye and the unnatural dark green from the seal.

Dartz smiled and took another sip. "And what is it you seek dear Pharaoh?"

"Yugi" Yami said not breaking eye contact. Dartz smirked as he drank some of the wine "It's like a snake sipping venom" Yami thought to himself.

"How do you even know that Yugi isn't fine and happy." Said Dartz as the two began to circle each other.

"Call it a wild guess, but I have a feeling that everything isn't peachy in Yugi's life." Yami said darkly "And if you've hurt him I'll…"

"Hurt him, no I would never hurt him. But accidents happen in the bed."

"What." Yami whispered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, did I say too much? How could I resist, he's so soft and whenever you kiss him it taste like strawberries…"

Dartz was cut short because Yami leaped at him pinning Dartz against the floor. Yami found his fingers squeezing Dartz's neck, "You evil Bastered!" He yelled "I'll kill you!"

Dartz laughed manically "So this is how the great Pharaoh acts when someone has what he wants!"

"It's not like that and you know it!" shouted Yami but he did loosen his grip on Dartz's neck. But he still gave him a blow in the jaw that sent him across the floor neatly knocking Dartz out. Yami stood and blew on his knuckles to help with the pain.

He made his way to the door, now he only had very little time to find Yugi. But at least he knew he was here.

**~::~**

Yugi heard running outside. This was very strange. By now everyone was gone and everything was quiet. He placed his ear against the door to listen. "I don't know where he is." "Have you checked room 35" "Where's Dartz?" where just some of the random things he heard outside. "What if there's a fire" Yugi thought as panic gripped him. "Their all forgetting me" Frantically Yugi began to punch and kick the door calling for help.

"Shut up in there!" someone shouted kicking the door. Yugi fell back wards and huddled under the bed. He wondered if it was still fire, was he going to die. Almost certainly.

There was silence as the calls outside suddenly stopped. Yugi sniffed and hugged his legs. He was all alone. He wanted Yami to come. "Please, please, please." Yugi closed his eyes as he heard someone run down the corridor.

"There he is" came a muffled call. The door rattled. Yugi raised his head fearfully. The door clicked open as the person threw themselves inside and relocked the door. He closed his eyes and breathed easily catching his breath. Yugi shakily looked at the person. It wasn't Dartz that was for sure.

Pulling himself together the person looked around the room. There was something familiar about the person with the way they breathed and smelled, it was like Yugi had been here in a dream.

Yugi curiously moved a little out of the bed to see the person better. The person caught that. Yugi moved back but was grabbed gently and pulled out. Yugi struggled and whimpered loudly as he was pulled to his feet to come face to face with some red eyes. Yugi stared at the person it couldn't be, could it?

"Yugi?" a familiar voice whispered. It was Yami.

Yugi gasped a little as he heard Yami's voice. His real voice not the one he remember. Yami stared at Yugi. His Yugi. It really was him. Yami grabbed Yugi suddenly and pulled him into a hug. Yugi squeaked but didn't mind. Yugi smiled but found he couldn't speak at all, so he just felt Yami to see if he really was real.

Yami decided he had to speak "Yugi is that you?" he asked feeling tears on his face.

Yugi tried to say yes but no sound came out so he said it a little louder. "Yes Yami" he whispered. He was immediately pulled into an even tighter hug than the last and spun around. In Yugi's present condition that wasn't the most comfortable experience in the world.

The second it stopped Yugi was kissed again and again by Yami. Yugi didn't mind that too much. "Yami calm down" he whispered happily hugging Yami tightly around the neck.

"Sorry" whispered Yami rubbing Yugi's back. Yugi purred at the sensation of Yami close to him. Yami began to get a better look of Yugi, he was so thin and Yami was sure he had become smaller. Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck. Yugi sighed loudly feeling tears go down his cheeks. "Thank goodness you're safe" Yami whispered. Yugi sniffed and nodded.

Yami's hand brushed against Yugi's stomach. Yugi stiffened and held his breath, had Yami felt it?

"Yugi, what is that?" Yami asked confused. Yugi couldn't answer. Yami was in the world of confusion. How could Yugi be so thin and then, unless…oh Ra. Yami bent down and felt Yugi's stomach "Yugi" he whispered "Are you Pregnant?"

Yugi began crying badly "Yes" he said shakily "Please don't hate me…please"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" said Yami standing up and hugging Yugi "I've just found you and I'm not leaving you."

"You don't mind" Yugi whispered looking up at him.

"No of course not" he whispered but still looked a little shocked at the strange turn of events. "Whose is it?"

Yugi shakily whispered "I don't know." Yami sighed, he'd have to talk about this later but they had to get out of here now.

"I think he went down here" they both heard outside. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him protectively. They had to get out of here.

"Yugi do you know how to get out of here?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Right" Yami muttered looking around the room. "We should wait until they stop looking."

"No, they will come looking for you in here" Yugi whispered hanging onto Yami tighter.

Yam sighed and letting go of Yugi went over to the door and listened. There seemed to be no one outside. "Right here's the plan, once we get out we make our way to the air vent which might either crush us or lead us to safety to the exit."

"I don't think we can make it" Yugi whispered unsure.

"We have to try." Yami said checking outside to see if anyone was out there. "You ready?"

"No" Yugi whispered smiling slightly.

"Me neither" said Yami opening the door, they both sneaked out.

**~::~**

"Sir Yugi's missing and there's no sign of the pharaoh."

Dart screamed in frustration and punched the wall. "Well what are you waiting for find them, or else.

Yugi sneezed again in the vent as the dust and dirt got to him again. "Are you okay?" Yami asked putting his hand on Yugi's body. Yugi nodded weakly. "I think I can smell fresh air now" Yami whispered as they moved further through.

Yugi began to feel more tiered. He could barely see Yami in front of him now. He laid down and tried to sleep.

"Yugi? Yugi are you okay?" Yami asked going back to him and tried not to panic.

"I'm tiered" Yugi whispered his eyes closed.

"Come on we have to go" Yami said trying to pick Yugi up and move to where the exit was. "I'll get you out Yugi, I promise."

**~::~**

Yugi had no idea how long he was asleep, but after a while of sleeping he felt a gentle poke in the ribs. Yugi stirred a woke up.

"Yugi we're at the train station" Yami whispered slightly out of breath.

"What?" Yugi asked Yami taking the ticket Yami just gave him. "Why are we on a train?" he whispered tieredly.

"Well it's the quickest way back to Domino" Yami said getting Yugi to stand and walk on to their train. Yugi still completely exhausted clung onto Yami's sleeve.

Yami looked around the train; there were two nervous teenage girls who had obviously lost their way and trying to get home, a drunken guy who was just sobering up and a guy who was staring at them all.

The train itself wasn't anything special it was the usual mess that comes after a day of service, chewing gum under the chairs, empty bottles on tables and someone's suitcase by the door.

Yami and Yugi sat close to the doors and waited. Yugi laid his head against Yami, Yami still felt tense because they were still not out of the woods yet. Yugi put his head on Yami's arm and tried to relax against him.

There was a whistle outside and the doors bleeped shut. Yami was still frowning out the window and still refused to relax until the train started moving. No one, he hoped, had seen them sneak out of the base and take a road for a mile until reaching the town and find the train station. But it had felt too easy.

The train began slowly moving forward and picked up speed until at full speed. Yami sat back sighing hard. Just as they left the station he thought he saw one of Dartz followers but it was too brief to tell.

As the voice in the train spoke Yami put an arm around the sleeping Yugi and pulled him forward onto his lap. Yugi didn't awake so he put his coat around him to keep him warm. One of Yugi's shell like hands clung onto a piece of Yami's clothing as though Yami might leave at any moment.

Yami smiled as he began to examine the little one better. He was so thin compared to how he used to be and Yugi's once pearl white skin was now slightly grey because of lack of sun shine. Yugi also looked more tiereder because of being pregnant and less food, this came to his eyes which were shut and still large and innocent but were lined with dark purple skin that showed that he was exhausted.

"Poor thing" Yami whispered stroking one of Yugi's arms which felt like it was made out of brittle. Yugi moved his arm away and moaned a little. Yami looked out of the window blinking hard. This was his fault, he was meant to protect Yugi from the very beginning and when he played the seal he doomed Yugi to imprisonment, kidnap, rape and abuse.

He began to stroke Yugi's hair. Yugi moaned again and this time he woke up. He seemed confused when he saw Yami. But smiled weakly. Yami looked around. The girls were looking out the window, the drunk guy was asleep and the Hannibal Lecter impersonator was still watching them all but then again not.

No one seemed to be watching them so Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi smiled and managed to hook his little arms around Yami's waist and snuggled deeply into him. Yami smiled a little, he couldn't help it. Yugi seemed to be asleep again so Yami relaxed again. He stared up at the clock: five minutes passed one in the morning.

Yami yawned and sat back. It was a fight to keep his eyes open now but Yugi needed his protection so he consecrated hard and managed to keep his eyes open.

The train rang and informed them that they were approaching Domino city. Yami rubbed his eyes and sat up and managed to shake Yugi awake again. "Come on" Yami whispered helping Yugi stand.

**~::~**

Yugi was vaguely beginning to remember where he was. There was the old bread store where every Saturday they would give out free iced cakes. The large clock tower that was begin rebuild, which looked like it had been. And there was garden with the large sculptures of animals that was next to their house…

There was his and Yami's house. Yugi stopped and stared. It seemed smaller than he remembered. The front was still a dull grey, the front door had been painted blue but the paint was starting to chip away and it still looked like a flat that had just had a loft conversation.

But it was theirs.

Yugi remembered how proud he had been when they managed to buy it. He knew it wasn't what Yami was used to but he seemed proud too and they had promised each other to paint their room a nice cream or yellow instead of the dark blue that was there at the moment but then he was…

Yugi shivered at the memory and sniffed. There was so much stuff that he and Yami had wanted to do before he was kidnaped and Yugi had been looking forward to. But that had been taken now alone with him.

"Yugi?" Yami called waking Yugi from his thoughts, Yami had already had reached the door and had his key in the lock. "Are you okay?" he asked stepping forward.

Yugi shook his head and walked forward weakly. Yami smiled a little as he let him in.

It was the same dusty hall way Yugi remembered with Yami's blue and grey jacket hanging up on the side and under those Yugi could just about see one of his jackets and Joey's from the last time he was there and he forgot it. Yugi giggled at the memories. "Hasn't Joey noticed it was gone yet?" he asked turning to Yami who was fiddling with the lights.

"No I've just been busy lately and haven't had a chance yet to return it." He said giving up about the lights and muttered another bulb must have gone. Yugi giggled and followed Yami up the stairs. Supporting his stomach with his hand as he did so.

He then wondered what Yami what Yami must have been doing. Yugi panicked slightly as he thought of his visions of Yami with Tea. "What were you so busy with?" Yugi asked bravely but quietly.

"Looking for you of course" Yami said smiling as he took Yugi's hand and helped him up the stairs Because Yugi looked like his bone would give in at any moment and make him fall down the stairs.

Yugi smiled a little as they walked into their bedroom. It was still dark blue with a poster of the Dark Magician on the wall, a white wardrobe and a bed side board for books and alarm clocks but instead there was a box of tissues and under that a waste paper basket that had a few used tissues inside it. It had always been a small bedroom. Well there were only two rooms upstairs and that was the bedroom and the bathroom. Down stairs weren't much better, another bathroom, sitting room, kitchen and what used to be a bed room but had been made into a spare room with most of their stuff inside.

As I said this used to be a flat.

Yugi sat on the bed which felt more comfortable than he remembered and looked around the room whilst absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. Yami sat beside him and watched him. His brain was still getting over the fact that Yugi was right here in front of him. "Do you want anything to eat?" he whispered finding his voice.

Yugi thought for a second and whispered "An orange would be nice" he said licking his lips.

"Ok" said Yami standing up and kissing Yugi on the forehead. Yugi smiled and sat alone. He laid down on the bed, it felt defiantly more comfortable than he remembered and a lot more than his bed in his cell. It smelt of Yami. Yugi smiled a little.

Yugi woke a few minutes later hearing Yami coming up the stairs. Yugi sat up and smiled as Yami passed him an orange. Yugi struggled to peel it for a little while until asking Yami to peel it for him. Yami did so. Yugi thanked him and ate the orange. He never thought an orange would taste so good before in his life. He was saddened when he had finished it. And the baby was kicking him like it usually did whenever he ate something.

"How do you feel?" Yami asked

"Fragile" Yugi whispered smiling a little

Yami smiled a little back as Yugi yawned a bit. "Come on we should get some sleep." Yami whispered. As soon as he said that Yugi laid down. Yami smiled and lay down beside him and pulled the covers over them both. Yami put his arms around Yugi so he wouldn't fall off the bed and smash into a million tiny pieces. Yugi smiled and nuzzled into Yami. He looked up at Yami and saw that he was already asleep. He managed to reach up and kiss Yami's lips.

"Thank you" he whispered before falling asleep too.

**Review me! **


	8. Chapter 7, Healing

Dartz's prize

Chapter 7, Healing

Yugi woke to find a light glow falling over him. He smiled it had been so long since he had felt sun light on him. He turned over and rolled up his top so the glow was on his stomach "Look" he whispered stroking his stomach "this is the sun light, this is what I've been talking about all this time." He whispered. The baby kicked him. Yugi smiled again and looked around. He had somehow submersed himself under the covers.

He looked around; the covers were dark blue to match the room. And near him with his arms still loosely around him was Yami.

He couldn't hear anything except Yami's breathing, he could see anything except Yami and he couldn't smell anything except Yami. He smelt good. Yugi shuffled closer to Yami and put his head on Yami's chest. He smiled as he realised that Yami was still asleep. "I love you" he whispered burring into Yami's chest.

**~::~**

Yami woke to feel a long blade of light falling over his face from the crack in the old faded blue curtains. He growled a little to himself at them, Ra he needed to fix them. He sat back feeling frustrated before he remembered his little one. Wait where was he? Yami looked to each of his sides than under the covers, there he was.

Yami smiled and stroked the little cheek of his aibou who was fast asleep. When they first moved in Yami would spend hours and hours feeling his aibou's skins. He pulled him properly on to his chest so that Yugi had emerged out of the covers.

He began stroking his little body. He was his aibou, he might be a little fragile and a little rough around the edges but he was still his little Yugi, the one he fell in love when he first laid eyes on him. Yugi stirred but didn't awake and pulled the covers over himself. Yami smiled and kissed his cheek.

Yugi awoke at this. He stared at Yami for a little while and gently smiled at him. Yami playfully gently stroked Yugi's nose with his fingertips. Yugi smiled at him and picked up Yami's other hand and kissed it. He laid his head back on Yami's chest still hanging on to Yami's hand. Tears went down Yugi's face.

Yami didn't notice until he felt some of the tears on his chest. He sat up and realised that Yugi was crying. "Yugi what's the matter?" he asked sitting up so Yugi slid down a little down his chest.

"Sorry" Yugi said sniffing moving away from Yami.

Yami put his arms around Yugi pulling him closer to him "Yugi what's the matter?" he repeated.

"Nothing" he whispered looking away from Yami.

"Let me in Yugi" Yami whispered taking Yugi's face in his hands.

Yugi looked down and shakily clung onto Yami's clothes and whispered "Do you even love me anymore?" he whispered

Yami was silent for a while, after that he turned up Yugi's face and wiped Yugi's eyes. "There you are" he whispered smiling at him gently. "There's the person I love." He whispered stroking his face and kissing Yugi's lips.

Yugi moaned and laid his head back on Yami's knees. Yami began to run his hands through Yugi's hair keep his warm smile on his lips. Yugi hooked his arms around Yami's middle and burring his face into Yami's stomach.

Yami kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi sniffed and closed his eyes falling asleep. Yami stood up, turned Yugi over so he wasn't lying on his stomach, wrapped the covers around him and stroked his hair. Yugi opened his eyes and looking worriedly up at him because he was obviously scared that Yami was leaving him.

"I'm to make some breakfast" Yami whispered "Would you like any?"

"Can I have an orange?" Yugi asked sitting up

"Sure, but I think it's the last one" he said walking down the stairs.

Yugi smiled and waited for Yami to come back. After a while he heard him. Yugi sat up smiling as he saw Yami give him the orange. "Thanks" he whispered taking it and trying to peel it like he did last night but he managed this time.

"Can I ask a question?" Yami asked

"Yes?" Yugi asked looking worriedly at Yami.

"Are you having cravings for oranges or have you genuinely grown to like them?"

"Why?" Yugi asked slowly nervously

"I want to know whether I have to get you any more oranges or if it doesn't matter."

Yugi smiled a little and sighed "I think I am getting cravings for oranges." He confessed nuzzling into Yami's side.

Yami smiled, blushed and put his arms around him. "That's my aibou" he whispered kissing Yugi's forehead. Yugi giggled hugging Yami's arm. Yami's hand brushed against Yugi's stomach.

Yugi held his breath. "Yugi I need to know who the father is" Yami whispered not looking at Yugi but not moving his hand.

"I told you I don't know" Yugi said looking down "I don't know whether it's yours or Dartz."

Yami bit his lip but still spoke "How many times did you have… sex with him?"

Yugi looked down and tried not to cry "I lost count possibly over ten all I know is it hurt every time so much." Yugi began to cry badly.

Yami hugged Yugi closely and tried not to cry himself as Yugi cried hard into his shoulder. "I sorry Yugi, I 'm so sorry." He whispered again and again trying to sooth him. Yugi didn't say anything for about fifteen minutes, and just cried the whole time.

After that fifteen minutes of that Yugi finally stopped sobbing. His arms were loosely around Yami still but he still had a few tears going down his wet cheeks. Yami was still holding Yugi closely to his chest and was stroking his back as Yugi whimpered loudly.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Worthless" Yugi whispered

Yami managed to prises a false smile on his face as he tried to make light of the situation. Yugi didn't catch it or smile back so Yami tried to pull the little one off his shoulder. Yugi just whined and held tightly to Yami's shoulder as it was some kind of safety blanket.

Finally Yugi was pulled off from the fact that Yami was a lot stronger than he was. Yugi whimpered again feeling venerable in Yami's arms for the first time. Yami sighed and cuddled him closely still trying to seem positive and hopeful when really all he wanted to do was have a good cry himself and punch Dartz in the crouch.

"You feel better now" he said forcing another warm smile.

Yugi nodded groggily.

"Just try to relax and get some sleep, stress isn't really good for you and the…"

"Baby" Yugi interjected

"Yeah right the baby" said Yami looking down. His or Dartz's, Ra was this pressurising. Before he knew about that he thought everything might be alright, he never wanted to believe Dartz would stoop low enough to rape his aibou.

"Yami are you okay?" he asked taking a tissue out of the tissue box by the bed

"Yeah, just get some sleep and relax."

Yugi smiled finally and fell asleep.

Yami sighed, decided on a priority, stroked Yugi's hair and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

**~::~**

Yugi awoke and looked at the clock. He dazedly stared at the number one thirty. Once his brain clicked he groggily sat up and looked around the room. It was the exacted same as it had been that morning, except he could hear people and cars outside and there were some new clothes at the end of the bed. He sat up and remembered them instantly. It was the dark blue jacket, his white top and his dark blue trousers, and his dog collar he used to wear these all the time (and I mean all the time!).

It felt nice to wear something that was his and not what Dartz gave him. After he got dressed he walked down the stairs wobbly. When he reached the hall he could hear Yami moving around in the kitchen making lunch for them both, by the thick sweetish smell Yugi could tell it was tomato soup.

"As long as it isn't bread" he muttered cheerfully to himself. He knew exactly was Yami was trying to do; he was trying to reintroduce old foods to him but in small portions.

He sneaked past Yami and looked into the living room. He was immediately greeted with huge pieces of paper littering the floor and overloading the table. "What the?" he muttered, this wasn't like Yami. Yami liked to keep everything clean, tidy and neat; it was Yugi who was the messy one of the two.

Sighing he bent down with difficulty to clear up some of the mess. He managed to pick up a few and looked to see what they actually were.

The first was a map it said on it in bold red marker letters that said **"Where is Yugi?"** On the map itself there were loads of little red circles which had been crossed off with black pen. Yugi picked up a map of the world. "He been everywhere" he whispered looking at a huge map of the world there were circles on Russia, England, America, France, Redhill, ect. The rest were telegrams or letters that were tip offs to Yami to say that people had seen boys that matched Yugi description.

"How did he afford all this?"

"I sold some of my family's accident jewellery" said Yami in the door way. Yugi jumped. Yami was standing and watching him.

"Why did you do that?"

"They were going to end up in museums anyway and they were just piece of jewels or old gold."

"Yes but they belonged to your family"

"I'm sure they would have done the same if they were in my position."

"You went everywhere" Yugi said tracing one of the big red circles with his finger tip.

"Rather stupid really" Yami whispered "I should have tried closer to home not half way around the world."

"Where was I anyway?" Yugi asked

"You were… there" he said checking one map and pointing to one circle on one nearest to where they lived.

"I was so close" Yugi whispered trying not to touch it.

"Yeah, I possibly should have tried there second after where his old base was." Yami said sadly moving some of the papers away.

"I could have escaped and found you" Yugi whispered in a trance his hands began to shake so the paper rattled.

Yami looked up at him "Yugi?" he whispered uncertainly.

Yugi suddenly fainted.

**~::~ **

"Why is it I always end up in bed at the end of everything?" Yugi whispered sarcastically as Yami gave him some soup on a tray.

"Call it a shock and an unlucky day." Yami said trying to keep the positive side of things.

Yugi sighed as he wobbly sat up as Yami sat down at the end of the bed "Do you think you can eat soup?" he asked

"Yeah sure" said Yugi tieredly lying back so he was leaning on the bed board.

"Good" said Yami passing him the bowl of soup. "I spent all morning making this from scratch the least you can do is be able to digest it"  
Yugi giggled

"What?"

"Nothing"

"What?"

"I just… I know for a fact you heated up that can of soup which you got from the cupboard." He whispered laughing

Yami chuckled "Your right"

"You lied to me" Yugi whispered smiling

"I bended the truth."

"What ever happened to Pharaohs can't tell lies and must fight with honour."

Yami smiled and swayed his head from side to side looking up at the ceiling. "It's good to hear you laugh again." He whispered.

Yugi blushed and hugged his legs.

"Well anyway eat the soup" Yami said sighing kissing Yugi's forehead and getting up "Keep your strength up, I'll be back in a moment" he whispered his fingers slightly touching Yugi's stomach "look after the baby" he muttered before he could stop himself.

Yugi stared at him and looked down at Yami's hand. Yami did too. Yami moved away and walked out of the room. "Yami" Yugi shouted after him.

Yami put his head on the wall and finally cried.

**Review me**


	9. Chapter 8, Strengthening a Bond

Dartz's prize

Chapter 8, strengthening a bond 

_Yugi ran to the other side of the room screaming hard as he did so. The beast was closing in on him ready to slash him with its raiser sharp claws._

_Yugi screamed again as the beast grabbed him and pulled him up to its face. Yugi whimpered and tried to get free. The beast laughed hard as its face turned into Dartz._

"_Guess who?" he said holding Yugi down. Yugi looked around; he was back in his prison cell. Yami had never rescued him._

_Panicking he called loudly for Yami but Yami once again he never came._

"_You ready?" Dartz chuckled. Yugi shook his head hard with tears going down his face._

_Dartz began to undo his clothes._

"_No!" Yugi screamed _

"No, No please" Yugi screamed sitting up in bed. Breathing hard he looked around; it was his and Yami's room. Yugi sat back hyperventilating hard. He reached for Yami. Yami wasn't there. Yugi sat up again looking around.

He remembered Yami had told him earlier that night that he should have some time alone without him and Yugi knew that it meant that he wanted some time to actually get away from his current situation, Hey the guy had to cope with the fact that he would be a father in three months possibly more and that there was a twenty five percent chance he might be the father.

Yugi looked round the room hugging his legs with the threat of Dartz still strong in his mind. He wanted Yami. He was so scared that he wanted to interrupt Yami's night of figuring out.

But Yugi needed him now.

Yugi shakily got up and moved cautiously through the room hopping he might not bump into anything. Yami was sleeping on the sofa so Yugi had to move down stairs shakily taking one foot at a time hoping that he wouldn't fall down the stairs, Yugi had had a fear since he was very young of falling down the stairs.

Once he felt the floor he moved more briskly to the sitting room where he heard Yami sleeping from.

Once he got to Yami Yugi paused, he didn't want to wake him up. But when he thought of his dream and memories he quickly shook Yami hard.

Yami stirred and opened his red eyes. "Mahad?" he asked confused as he had obviously been dreaming of Egypt. But his mind soon cleared and he realised it was Yugi. "Yugi, what's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream" Yugi whispered pulling on his night top in embarrassment. "Can I have a hug just for a second?" he asked timidly.

Yami looked at him and held up the covers for Yugi. Yugi smiled and moved in next to Yami on their rather old leather sofa that had been preowned. Yami put his arms gently around Yugi and held him closely.

"Thanks Yami" Yugi whispered putting his head on Yami's chest. He sniffed and held Yami tightly. Yami kissed Yugi on the skin just under his ear. Yugi whimpered and moved away.

"Sorry" Yami whispered moving away, remembering that Yugi was still sensitive. Yugi looked down; he looked so cute and sad. Yami smiled, he gently nuzzled Yugi's face. Yugi giggled and hugged Yami's face.

Yami kissed Yugi face. Yugi didn't move this time he just stayed in place. Yami smiled. Yugi loved that smile, it made Yami look warm and friendly.

He giggled and put his hands on Yami's face. He looked so handsome in that one second. Yami nuzzled Yugi so that his hair tickled him. Yugi smiled and laughed happily. Yami was lying on Yugi now without even realising it. "Do you ever get the feeling that there's something between us" he whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi looked Yami was just sitting up so he wasn't squashing his stomach. Yugi smiled lightly at the relief and chuckled at the joke. He needed a bit of light laugh and unconditional love. Yugi rubbed his face against Yami closing his eyes contentedly.

Yami sighed and stroked Yugi's hair. He held him closely. "How can so many things happen after so little time" he muttered as he put Yugi on his chest. He could tell that Yugi was asleep because he was breathing through his mouth like he was scared he might be lost in the dark.

That seemed possible to Yami. The pool of doubt and worry began rising again in Yami's stomach about the future. How can he live his life after this? Would Yugi even want him around? Would he be happier with Dartz? Was he just playing him along? Was he even Yugi?..

Yugi squeaked suddenly in his sleep. His eyes moved but he was too exhausted to wake up. He did rub his stomach though. It was obvious he was being kicked.

Yami looked at him, than to the left and right. No eyes looking at him that could have appeared. Biting his lip he placed his hand on Yugi's stomach.

Yugi stirred but didn't wake.

Yami could help but feel a little bit disappointed. He wasn't expecting much but nothing at all seemed down right cruel.

Sighing he took his hand away and lay back down. Just another way for fate to be cruel to him.

Yugi opened his eyes slightly and smiled at him "Yami" he whispered nuzzling up to him "The baby's moving"

Yami looked at him curiously. Yugi took Yami's hand and placed it on his stomach. Yami stared than it hit him.

Was he really scared that it was Dartz's or whether he was just going to be a father?

Yugi would never leave him; he needed him more than ever.

Who cares whether his blood wasn't running through it, at the end of the day he was the one who it was going to hug and call daddy, he was the one who it was going to wake up in the middle of the night because it had a bad dream and he was the one who would hold its nervous hand on the first day of school.

Not Dartz. Never Dartz.

Him.

Dartz wasn't important, all that was Important was Yugi and the tiny life that was full of love swimming around inside of Yugi.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead who was already asleep again.

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy" he whispered to Yugi.

"Really" whispered Yugi opening one eye.

"Yes" Yami whispered putting his head against Yugi's.

"Thank you" Yugi whispered smiling at him.

**Review me!**

*And now a little announce*

_*click on The Slave and his Pharaoh*_

_Thinking to myself "Yeah this is what started it all, our first story…well enough of that!"_

"_**Err… what are you doing?"**_

"_I'm changing to when it got good"_

"_**But you can't read ahead!"**_

"_Oh yes I can! I've got the mouse!"_

"_**But I'll get confused! We have to read the beginning of the story!"**_

"_There's nothing good in the beginning of the story!"_

"_**Then why don't you just rewrite it?"**_

"_Hey that's not a bad idea. Why not just rewrite it?"_

"_**Yes that sounds good!" **_

"_A reveal of my version, change some historical facts and show off my ending…"_

"_**Because what they don't know is that the ordinal was longer and a lot of your ideas were cut and not all were bad."**_

"_That's right"_

"_**So does this mean we're having a rewrite?"**_

"_Oh yes but it's going to be way different from the original…"_

The Slave and His Pharaoh  
the rewrite

"_Wait a minute the rewrite? Oh no that has been done!"_

The Slave and his Pharaoh _  
_the rewrite

___**"Wait it can't just be The Slave and His Pharaoh that might cause confusion"**_

"_Yes, and it's not very professional"_

"_**Yes and it's not really a rewrite it's more of your version and ideas that your sister cut"**_

"_That's it! You just said the magic words!" *scribbles quickly* "There now that's a good title!"_

The Slave and His Pharaoh  
Retyped together

**Coming 2011**


	10. Chapter 9, Old Face

Dartz's prize

**Slight orange for a second**

Chapter 9, Old face

Yami opened his eyes. For a second he was completely dumb of the fact why he had even woken up. Before he could go back to sleep he was reminded.

Yugi was shaking in his sleep and whimpering.

"Yugi?" he whispered putting his hand on Yugi's back.

Yugi turned violently in his sleep whimpering loudly. He was obviously having a nightmare.

Yami sat up hard and gently shook him lightly. "Yugi, Yugi wake up." He whispered hoarsely hoping it all was just a nightmare. Yugi was tossing hard and screaming, Yami grabbed him and held him close. It was a hard job to hang on to him he was still thrashing around so violently.

"Wake up Yugi" said Yami as Yugi began to wake up. His large eyes opened fearfully as he looked around realising that he was with Yami. He immediately grabbed Yami and hugged him tightly sobbing hard into his chest.

Yami cuddled Yugi closely wondering what was wrong with him and what was bad enough to make him sob like this.

Yami decided that he had to open the mind link. He hadn't done it for a while. Yugi and he had only done it in a duel or bad situations any other time would be unnecessary and after a long period of time like an hour or so would be even painful to Yami.

But he didn't care about that; he needed to know what was so bad.

Yugi could feel what Yami was trying to do. He sighed still clutching Yami he allowed Yami to enter his mind. And see the dream he had just had.

_Yami looked around the small room he found Yugi in. "What a dreadful place" he muttered looking around the small room. He never liked the smell, it was like rust and dusty sheets all sickly mashed together. Yami wrinkled his nose at the smell._

_He saw Yugi's dream self was in the bed. He wasn't alone. Yami could see Dartz with him. He was raping him. Yami backed away shocked, this nightmare wasn't a nightmare it was a suppressed memory that Yugi had had whilst he was with Dartz. _

_Yugi was screaming and shouting in inaudible words_

_He couldn't help him or stop it; this was events that had already happened._

Yami's eyes snapped open breathing hard at the mind link ended. Half of him was filled with hot white rage the other half was filled with sadness and failure of what happened.

Yugi had his arms around Yami's middle and resting his head on his lap. His cheeks were still wet from crying. He knew what Yami was thinking too well. He sighed shakily and unhappily. "Yami" he whispered looking up at him "Hold me" pleadingly.

Yami looked down at him, he immediately regretted it. Yami's heart just melted, the little one just looked so small and venerable in that one second of time. All he wanted was for Yami just to make him safe, happy and to stop the pain of the memories that he faced every night. Yami wasn't even sure he could do half of those things, but by Ra he was going to try.

Yami laid down so that he was comfortable than he picked up Yugi and held him closely. It wasn't hard to pick up Yugi he still hadn't put on much weight since he had found him three weeks ago.

Yugi rubbed his head against Yami's chest as new tears went down his face.

Yami pulled the covers around himself as he cradled Yugi in his arms. There was no sound except the two breathing, one calm the other fast and shaky, and the rain hitting the window hard and quick.

Yami turned his face to the window; the sky was dark indigo and a slight orange because of all the lampposts. He sighed as he tried to push out of his mind the scene he had just seen in Yugi's mind.

Yugi shook gently possibly from cold, possibly from fright. He looked up at Yami and looked back down. He tried to stop the tears that were still going down his face.

Yami stroked his face wiping away the tears. "You feel better?" Yami whispered his head next to Yugi's ear. Yugi nodded shakily. Yami smiled and kissed his cheek.

Yugi squeaked suddenly, he hissed and rubbed his stomach. He squeaked again breathing in a collective breath trying to fight the pain. "Ouch" he whispered unhappily clutching his stomach. He clung on to Yami a little harder. He was in obvious pain.

Yami stroked Yugi's hair sniffing it carefully trying to soothe him. Yugi yelped again shaking a little. "Shhh" Yami whispered kissing Yugi's forehead. He began to gently stroke Yugi's stomach with up and down motions.

Yugi laid his head back down on Yami's chest, sniffing slightly he held on to Yami and closed his eye.

**~::~**

"Yugi"

Yugi woke up to having his arm stroked and his being whispered. He opened his eyes slowly. "Yugi" Yami whispered gently in his ear.

Yugi moaned and turned over pulling the covers over his face. Yami chuckled in amusement. He sneaked in gently next to him. Yugi was trying to ignore him and carry on pretending to sleep. Yami curled his body around him and purred seductively waiting for Yugi to give up and smile. To his credit he held out for a while but finally cracked and giggled.

"Finally" Yami said patiently.

Yugi blushed and raised his head, he yawned and stretched "What time is it?" he asked smiling.

"Nearly midday" Said Yami pulling himself out of the covers and then pulling his hair back into place as it went all electric.

"What!" asked Yugi sitting up bolt upright. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You looked so peaceful and I thought it would do you good"

Yugi pouted and kicked the covers aside so his legs were free to get out.

"Have it your own way" Yami said flatly

Yugi sighed and hugged Yami's waist happily. Yami chuckled and stroked his arms. "Give me five minutes" he whispered "so that I look respectable" he said letting go.

"Okay" Yami sighed ruffling his hair.

Yugi giggled as Yami stood up and left. Yugi sighed and began to root around for clothes. He tried to think of things he could wear that would still fit him now that he was nearly seven months pregnant. He finally decided on a new slightly too big top that he had been given on his last birthday. It just about fit him. And he got some normal denim genes without the extra belt. After brushing his hair and fixing on his famous dog collar and then looked in the mirror.

"Not as good as Yami or my old self but it'll have to do" he thought looking at himself. The boy who wore leather and a dog collar that Yami made him look serious and cool and Yugi sweet but that was all out the window when he was pregnant.

Yugi sighed "I'm a shadow of my former self" he whispered sadly fiddling with his dog collar. A kick in the stomach made him awake up from his dream. He sighed, smiled and rubbed it. There was a creek by the door. "Is that you Yami?" Yugi called.

"Hello Yugi" said a voice.

Yugi stiffened and turned around slowly. It was Dartz. Yugi backed away slowly. "Yami" he whispered "Yami" he whispered again trying to be louder but his voice was broken and it wouldn't go any louder. He had to do something, anything!

Yugi opened his mouth and screamed as loud as he could. Dartz suddenly got him in a chock hold stifling his screams. Yugi whimpered and tried to hold back the tears "I've been watching you" Dartz whispered "And I'm here to tell you that I'll be taking you back so that you will never see the light of day again."

Yugi shook hard trying to get free.

"LET HIM GO!" shouted a voice in the door way.

"You took your time" said Dartz coolly to Yami

Yami glared at him. His blood red eyes seemed to be glowing against the plain whites of his eyes giving him a menacing look, even Yugi was scared and he was the one Yami was trying to defend.

"Nice touch" said Dartz pretending to sound impressed

Yami growled ready to leap at him and pretty much strangle him with his bare hands. Why Dartz wasn't taking the hint and bowing to him in hopes of sweetening his fiery temper I do not know, brave or stupid? Stupid.

"Drop him" said Yami plainly.

"You want him come and get him" Dartz smiled thinking he had the upper hand that Yami would just grab him because of being too scared that he might hurt Yugi in the proses.

Yami looked at the situation, if he took one step than Dartz could easily just strangle Yugi or hurt him in any other way "Just drop him it's me I think you want to get back at" he said trying to remain cool in the conversation.

"And if I do what will happen to me?" asked Dartz innocently

"What will happen to you if you don't?" Yami retorted

Dartz thought Yami might just sacrifice his Yugi wellbeing just to get to him and if he did he was cooked but if he let go of him he'd have two free hands instead of one. Reluctantly he dropped the boy.

Yugi collapsed for a second but jumped up and ran to Yami quickly. Yami held him close protectively but kept his eyes on Dartz at all times. Dartz sneered but watched Yami at all times.

"Can we get on with this please?" asked Dartz

Yami gently pushed Yugi behind him which was better than him right in front of him.

"What do you want Dartz?" Yami asked

"Just want to remind you two love birds that I'm still here and Yami the baby isn't even yours so why you're wasting your time with him I have no idea."

"One: there is a chance that you are not the father and two: I would never leave Yugi to you ever!" Yami shouted losing his temper again.

Yugi grabbed Yami's arm, he knew by now how Dartz's mind worked "Yami calm down it's what he wants" he whispered warningly

Yami's eye shifted to him for a second, his aibou was right, if he lost it than Dartz could just pick and pick until he had just Yugi again.

Dartz clapped slowly "Well-done you've finally learned Yugi" he said mockingly

"Just get to the point!" Yami growled containing himself a little.

"Fine I just wanted you all to know my presents were here, I could come back any time and you'd never know. But you'll see me again when the baby's born so that we can all know who's it is. If it's mine than I have my right to take Yugi all over again Yami."

Yami hit his fist on the wall making it crack "Over my dead body" he whispered

"But if by some miracle it's yours Yami than I'll never bother either of you two again" he said making his way to the door. Yugi was shaking by now. "I'll see you soon Yugi" said Dartz locking eye contact with Yugi before leaving.

Yami breathed out a sigh of relief but Yugi whimpered and started shaking hard.

Yami turned around and put his arms around him protectively "Are you alright?" he asked turning up Yugi's head.

Yugi nodded shakily burring his face into Yami beginning and began to sob into him. Yami held Yugi close an began to rub his back. "Yami" Yugi whispered through the tears "I was so happy but now I wish" he whispered before giving a dry hiccup "I wish that we could go back before this" he whispered before crying harder.

Yami looked down wiped some tears that had escaped from his own eyes and kissed him on the forehead before resting it there and listening to Yugi's sobs.

**Review me!**


	11. Chapter 10, News

Dartz's prize

Chapter 10, News 

Yugi was clutching hard on to Yami's arm as Yami ran his fingers through his hair. Yami sniffed and nuzzled his way into Yugi's hair sniffing it gently. Yugi stiffened and clutched on to his arm harder.

Yami looked up at the clock 9:30pm. They had been sitting there for all that time. He sighed and looked down at Yugi "You're going to have to let go of me now" he whispered gently.

Yugi looked up at Yami, maybe he was just tiered or maybe he was hungry, who knows? But he did let go of him.

Yugi lay back down having his arms in an x across his chest in a way to make him feel protected. Yami made a sort of cocoon out of blankets and the covers for the bed. "I'll be right back" he whispered kissing his cheek. Yugi nodded shakily.

Yami sighed as he watched Yugi closed his eyes and became unconscious to the world. He shakily put his right forefinger and ring finger together and made them do a crude circle around Yugi. "As long as he stays in the circle than no harm will come to him" Yami thought to himself more to make himself feel better than a promise.

He stood and left Yugi sleeping.

**~::~**

"Yugi" Yami whispered gently shaking him. Yugi opened his eyes and stared at the world in general. Yami stroked his hair to wake him up. "Tiny one" he whispered getting his attention.

Yugi did a weak smile and shakily sat up "Yami you haven't called me "Tiny one" for years" he whispered lying on his lap.

"I know" Yami whispered playing with his hair "How do you feel?" he asked moving the conversation along.

"Depressed and scared" Yugi said unhappily

Yami nodded, nothing had changed since Dartz had threatened them a month ago. The poor little thing hadn't left the house at all he was so scared. Yugi curled up on Yami's lap a little tighter. "You should eat you know" Yami muttered "I can still see those ribs" Yami added stroking his finger along the visible ribs.

Yugi squeaked helplessly pushing him away trying not to giggle, but still whispered "I'm not hungry."

"Don't give me that, you didn't eat diner yesterday… or lunch for that matter. You must be starving." He whispered

"I'm not" Yugi said sourly

"Yes you are" said Yami sternly "I don't care if I have to strap you to a chair and spoon feed you. Either way you're eating today three times."

Yugi groaned "I feel sick whenever I eat"

"That's because you haven't eaten in a while" Yami said not changing his tone. Yami than stood up so that Yugi fell off his lap "Come on aibou"

Yugi pouted and sat up angrily. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He hissed and began breathing hard to stop the pain.

"Yugi?" Yami called from the stairs

"I'm coming" Yugi whispered trying to stand up again, he managed it this time. He swayed and put his hand on the wall to keep his balance. He couldn't stand on his own. "Yami" Yugi called

"Yes" Yami called at the bottom of the stairs

Yugi tried to stand properly, the pain came back only worse. Yugi collapsed on the floor too weak to stand anymore.

Yami came back then possibly because he head Yugi fall or maybe he just wanted to see what was keeping him so long. He rushed to Yugi and sat him up "Are you okay?" he asked to Yugi "are you alright?" he asked a little louder. Yugi nodded shakily a little dazed. Yami held Yugi close.

Yugi felt a harder pain inside of him; he screamed and pulled himself out of Yami's arms so that he could lie back down on the floor.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami said nervously picking Yugi up again.

"It hurts" Yugi whispered his head lolling back.

"Come on" Yami whispered gently slapping Yugi's face to get him to wake up a little. "Yugi where does it hurt?" he asked trying to get him to stay awake.

"My stomach" Yugi whispered

Yami's entire being went cold in that second. "Yugi, are you in labour?" he asked slowly

Yugi shook his head shakily "No" he whispered before feeling another sharp pain "But something's not right" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Stay right here" Yami whispered because his lips were so dry. He took the covers from the bed and put it around him as though it might make Yugi feel better.

"Yami" Yugi whispered as Yami left, "Yami" he whispered before becoming unconscious.

**~::~ **

Yugi awoke from the bright lights above him. He groaned and opened his eyes. The lights were coming from long lights attached to the ceiling. They were pure white and didn't hurt to look at.

Yugi weakly sat up, on his face were wires that were attached to his nose to pass fluids into his stomach and had and drip attached to his arm. He also found a pulse checker on his finger. He sat up and looked around; the room was white and looked clean.

"I must be in hospital" Yugi whispered realising the situation in a second. He tried to sit forward so that he could get up and find Yami. He fell backwards immediately. He groaned as a few machines went off. He felt groggy and tiered suddenly. "Yami" he said quietly, where was Yami? "Yami!" he shouted louder.

**~::~ **

Yami had his head in his hands. They weren't letting him see Yugi. They annoyingly haven't told him anything either "Twelve hours" he whispered to himself "Tell me at least something." Hour after hour was eating away at him until it was unbearable.

"Yami!" he suddenly heard. Yami was interrupted from his brooding to hear Yugi's voice; at least he thought he did. "Yami!" he heard again this time louder. Yami stood instinctively the way he always stood whenever Yugi was in distress and calling for him. He looked through the window of the door and checked if Yugi was really awake, he was.

He pushed the door open and ran to him. Yugi was still shouting for him and hadn't even seen him. "Yugi" he said taking his hands "Yugi I'm here" he whispered squeezing his hands gently to get his attention.

Yugi looked at Yami properly for the first time; he suddenly sat up and grabbed him into a hug. Yami was surprised at that, so much that he nearly fell forward. "Yami what's going on?" he whispered his face plastered against Yami. "All I remember is being in pain and then fainting"

"You fainted and I took you here" Yami explained "But they won't tell me what's wrong with you."

"I'm so scared Yami" Yugi whispered unhappily trying not to cry.

Yami began to rub his back trying to sooth him. "Yugi don't cry" he whispered taking the nurses button and pressing it.

"I'm not" Yugi whispered which wasn't very convincing. Yami stood when the doctors came in and allowed himself to be lead out. Yugi tried to reach for him until the nurses came in. Yugi sniffed and put his head on the bed as they began to check if he was alright.

**~::~**

Yami was resting his chin on his thumbs as he watched the clock tick to pass the time. He was awoken from his meditations with a cough from the door way where Yugi was. He raised his head to see the main doctor standing there. "You can go in and see him now, he's been asking for you." He said smiling a little.

Yami stood and said meekly "Thank you" he said quietly walking past him into the room. Yugi was sitting up now, had less blankets around him and his tube on his nose had been taken out but he still had the drip attached to him and the machines. He looked less small and venerable but still pale and needy. He was stroking his stomach with his thumb and not looking up, he looked a little prodded, poked and thoroughly looked sorry for himself.

Yami found a chair and pulled it up to Yugi's bed and whispered his name. Yugi looked up and smiled a little. "How do you feel?" Yami whispered

"Tiered" Yugi whispered putting his arms around Yami. "They gave me a load of tests and a scan, so I feel a little dazed."

"Have they told you what's happening?" Yami whispered

Yugi shook his head slowly lying back on the pillows. "They told me they'll tell me soon" he whispered "But I know there's something wrong" he sniffed trying not to cry.

"Look I bet it's because you haven't been eating well lately" Yami said trying to cheer him up.

Before Yugi could answer a nurse came in with a clipboard "Right Yugi we've got the results of the scan." He said looking at the results "Now, have you been under a lot of stress lately?" he asked seriously.

Yugi nodded a little embarrassed.

"Well baby has reacted to this by turning around so it's not facing the birthing canal. This explains the pains you had earlier. Now the baby can't be born now without having injuries to the head and it has put both of your lives in danger. So what we've decided is giving you a C-section so that will allow baby to be born safely and to keep you safe"

Yami looked at Yugi, he could tell he was devastated and in a bad situation. He took his hand and squeezed it gently. Yugi nodded slowly and held out his arm for the drug to help numb his stomach when he was being cut open.

He flinched a little when he was injected but never complained.

**~::~ **

"Two hours until the operation" Yugi whispered looking at the clock.

"I know" Yami whispered watching him. Yugi was lying down now, still waiting patiently. He then decided to move the conversation along. "Have you thought of any names?"

"I thought of Yami if it was a boy" Yugi whispered blushing

"What? Hell no!" Yami cried

"Hell yes!" Yugi retorted

"I'll have to prey it's a girl" Yami whispered backing down but still as annoyed as hell.

Yugi giggled "And I was thinking Hope if it was a girl."

"Okay" said Yami rolling his eyes, he'd have to work on Yugi to change the name if it was a boy.

"Yami, if Dartz comes please don't let him come to me" he whispered

"Okay" Yami whispered trying not to distress him too much.

"When this is over we're going to need to arrange a DNA test to know whose it is."

Yugi nodded slowly, not sure if he wanted to know, "Yami I don't want the baby to come yet. It's too early and Dartz will come and take us away."

"I don't know how he is thinking he can just take you without me fighting against him" said Yami stonerly.

"I still wish though that this was a dream and I'll awake up with you next to me before I was kidnaped."

"Me too" Yami whispered feeling defeated "But we have to excepted it and tomorrow we will have a beautiful baby." Said Yami trying not to keep positive "And I am so excited" he whispered into his ear.

Yugi raised his head a little "Really?" he whispered happily smiling properly for the first time in months.

Yami nodded smiling. Yugi grabbed him and hugged him closely laughing a little. "I love you Yami, I really, really, really do!" he whispered kissing his hand and nuzzled his arm. Yami chuckled.

"It's about time you came back Yugi Mouto." Yami whispered smiling.

**Review me! **


	12. Chapter 11, Long night

Dartz's prize

**Sorry about the wait! **

Chapter 11, Long night

Yami put his face on the bed groggily counting the minutes. He thought he was going mad. An hour delay than another two hours delay. It was now 2:39.

Yugi was sleeping. He couldn't blame him but he wish he was in the bed too.

Yami yawned and held his face up with his fists. "Waiting, waiting." He whispered slowly.

The door opened and a nurse walked through "We're ready now."

Yami nodded "Okay" he whispered. She left and Yami shook Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, it's time to go"

Yugi sat up and laid back. "Here we go" he whispered smiling bravely at Yami, than bit his lip "Yami I'm scared" he whispered hanging on to Yami's arm.

"Everything will be alright." Yami smiled holding him "I'll be with you through it all."

Yugi nodded and let go as his bed was pulled out of the room.

Yami slowly followed them and sat next to Yugi's head as the rest of him was covered by a screen. Yugi nervously shuffled closer to Yami as the doctors carried past him all kinds of scary looking tools. He gulped. He took Yami's hand.

"Are you ready?" He heard. Yugi nodded shakily. "Right, just relax as much as you can."

Yugi lay down as flat as he could trying not to shake too much.

Yami kissed his forehead tenderly and rubbed it with his nose.

Yugi shivered as he felt the cold blade into him. It didn't hurt it was just cold.

Yami kissed him again nuzzling him gently. "You're doing so well" he whispered kissing him again. Yugi shook a little as he felt the blade cut through the wall of the womb. He moaned loudly.

A weight was suddenly lifted from his stomach. It felt so strange like a person had been sitting on him and had stood up.

Then he heard the child for the first time. Yugi weakly sat up. "It's a girl" said the nurse after cleaning her. One of the nurses took her and placed her in an incubator cot and wired her up "We just need to keep her under watch." Yugi nodded slowly knowing it was for the best but it didn't change the fact that she was so little.

Yugi watched her in awe. She was beautiful. "My baby" he whispered, that sounded nice. She looked at him with large blue eyes; on her head was a patch of fine dark black hair. "Look Yami" he whispered turning to Yami.

Yami had had a lump in his throat since the baby started crying. He wasn't sure what to do; it looked more like Yugi so that gave them no clues. He looked down "Hope" he whispered in a small voice. "Thank goodness she's not her brother Yami"

Yugi giggled a little his eyes still glued to the baby.

"Yami" said Yugi suddenly as they put him back in his room. "We don't have a cradle or anything."

"I'll see if I can get one" said Yami rubbing his eyes tieredly.

"Go to sleep Yami" said Yugi sitting up a little, after that ordeal he didn't think he could go to sleep. Yami didn't need to be told twice, he tieredly laid his face on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**~::~**

Yugi couldn't sleep. He wanted to see his daughter again. After swinging his legs out of the bed he managed to stand and walked towards where his daughter was.

She already had a tube in taped to her nose. Yugi sat down weakly in a chair close to her. He wanted her to see him and know him. "Hello Hope" he whispered gently trying to get her attention. She looked at him for a second.

Yugi smiled, she could see him and he was sure she knew who he was.

Her hair was drying out now turning jet black like Yami's and at the end were little red tips just coming through.

She was so pretty.

"Can I touch her?" he whispered to a nurse who was tending to the other babies.

"Sure" she whispered opening a little flap in the incubator so that Yugi could touch her. Yugi gently with his fingertips touched her small star shaped hair just forming into shape. "Hello" he whispered trying to get to know her a little.

"I'm your daddy, of course you know that" he whispered as she looked at him. When the nurse was out of ear shot he whispered to her "I promise that no one will take you away" he whispered feeling tears in his eyes as she gripped his finger in her small hand "I promise."

"I don't think I can" said a voice behind him.

Yugi turned to see Yami looking at him. "What do you mean?" Yugi whispered.

"I don't think I can save you if Dartz comes and she's his" Yami looked away.

"Yami you can and you have"

"I was too late" said Yami slowly "The damage has been done"

"No" Yugi whispered taking Yami's face in both hands "You got me out of there and you've done well to adjust to this new situation." He said kissing him.

Yami looked away; his will had taken a beating these past few weeks.

"Little one this is my fault" Yami muttered "Not yours mine, I was supposed to protect you and I failed"

"You aren't to blame for this mess" Yugi whispered shakily "Anyway why did you not talk about this before?"

"Because you needed me to be stronger."

Yugi took two chairs out from the corner of the room and sat Yami on one and himself on the other so they were facing each other. "Talk." He said crossing his arms.

Yami smiled rubbing his eyes to get rid of any tears that might be left. "Well." He whispered "I suppose the main thing is guilt. You were in trouble and I did nothing."

"You made me stronger"

"Yugi I should have gotten you more than me to help you but I was too stubborn and scared to do that."

"You did everything I could have for me and I'm beginning to feel better." Yugi whispered "And you said you were excited about Hope" he said looking over at Hope who had gone back to sleep again.

"I know and I am. It's just I don't know now if now I should get too attached."

Yugi sighed and put a hand on Yami's shoulder "You will always be more of a father to her than him even if she is his" he said gently "You are at least ten times the man he will ever be."

Yami looked up, "If I was than you would be safe and happy"

"Yami I am happy" Yugi said meeting his eyes "I haven't always been but now that your back I am so much better. And that's because of you."

Yami looked up at him for the first time. "But if I had never…"

"Yami you screwed up! Yes it's true if you hadn't had that moment of weakness and played that card my life would be very different. But it was just a moment of weakness and a mistake, we all make them but I am still sort of content with my life and we have a beautiful little girl." He said looking at Hope again smiling a little.

Yami had been complete silent throughout the entire speech. When Yugi had finished he pulled him into a deep hug. Yugi was surprised as Yami held him close for a good ten minutes. Yami broke free to kiss Yugi which he hadn't done for a while.

"How sentimental." A voice suddenly mocked.

Yugi and Yami turned quickly to see Dartz leaning against the door.

Review me! Sorry about the long wait.


	13. Chapter 12, Answers at Last

Dartz's prize

There are a few people I would like to thank.

One my sister: She was behind me the whole way through this and pushed me back into this after I never touched this for four months and seeing that this had potential.

Two: The people who must have thought this was so OOC for Dartz and never said a word.

And three: Phoenix0192 who kept on and on at my sister so she would go on and on at me to get this done. Thanks for being so patient and here is the last chapter of Dartz's Prize.

Chapter twelve: Answers at last

Yugi put his head on the desk. Everything was so messed up.

Hope was looking at him. He was lost to know what the best for her was. Would it be best if he just left with her when she was strong enough without Dartz or Yami? But Yami needed him to be close and if Yugi just left than he'll think he knows he screwed up. And he needed to feel safe and he felt safe with Yami.

He wanted Dartz to leave now but the question was stinging him too much, was he the father? Yugi didn't want him to be. He wanted no one but Yami to be the father. But if he never got kidnapped than would Hope even exist?

The sound of the door being opened awoke Yugi from his thoughts. The second nurse entered the room that night. Shift change.

"Hey Yugi" she said scribbling something on a clipboard.

"Hey." Yugi answered as she looked at the medication board. Two weeks and he had pretty much learned all the shift changes.

"How are you two doing tonight?" she asked.

"She's been a bit sleepy today. The doctor says she might be able to come out of the incubator."

"That's great, she shocked us all you know, she's a strong little girl."

"Thanks." Yugi whispered blushing.

"How's the father?" she asked.

"Which one?" Yugi thought miserably but said "He's resting." That was half true. Yami and Dartz had been just staring at each other for the two weeks not saying anything. Yami now and again dragged himself away for an hour or two but Dartz didn't move, that was especially chilling for Yugi.

"Well I'm done here." The nurse said clearing up her stuff "I'll talk to the consultant if she can come out of the incubator and you get some rest."

"Yes" Yugi muttered. He was used to sleeping in a place where he didn't feel safe.

When she came out of the incubator than they would do the blood test. It had all been decided. But it had happened so fast. Ok two weeks were not short but it had felt like nothing.

"I hope you are who I think you are."

**~::~**

Yami looked at the clock quarter past midnight. He sighed rubbing his eyes. He managed to drag himself away from Dartz who was just staring at him still. They were just laughing at each other under their skin and both waiting for the first punch.

He always left and wanted to be close to Yugi if he ever felt weak. This was a lot. Something had snapped badly these last 9 long months. Both he and Yugi had been completely broken one after the other. Maybe they might be strong enough to glue each other back together but the cracks will always be there.

He knocked on Yugi's room door. It seemed the polite thing to do. No one answered the door so he pushed it open. Yugi was asleep on the bed. Yami smiled quietly closing the door behind him. It was good that Yugi got a little sleep. He wasn't sure if Yugi slept at all now.

Maybe when this whole mess was over than they might do nothing but sleep. He was sort of looking forward to that, just to relax and know where he stood. But that was like looking forward to hell or heaven after the death.

He pulled the covers around Yugi so he was a little comfortable. He then sat in the chair. He needed to talk to something. He turned to the baby. He had been debating with himself whether to get close to her or not. But it was better than talking to himself for a second longer.

He sat down in front of her and watched her sleep. He put his hand in the incubator and gently stroked her wrist. "Hey" he said awkwardly "How are you today." He tried to sound confident but he really had no idea what he was doing.

Hope put her hand on his. Yami at her purple eyes and she stared back at him.

"The consultant says you can hold her you know." The nurse said suddenly behind him.

Yami bit his lip. "Ok" he said slowly before he had completely thought through the whole thing.

"Sure." She said taking Hope up and put her in Yami's arms. Yami stiffened as he held her. She stared at him. She was looking at him. She knew him. She loved him.

**~::~**

"Yugi." Yugi heard his name being called. He was than shaken. "Yugi, Wake up." Yugi opened his eyes obeying.

Yami was sitting on the bed with Hope in his arms. "Their letting us hold her." He said stroking her fist. "I know you would have liked to be first but they sprung it on me and I just couldn't let her go." He hadn't looked at Yugi at all he had just been staring at Hope.

Yugi sat up and held out his arms to take her. Yami finally put her in his arms. "Hey little one." He whispered glad to hold her.

"How conterminal." Dartz said "Does this mean we can finally do this blood test?"

"Yeah." Yami muttered stonerly glaring at him.

**~::~**

"How long does it take to see which blood matches?" Dartz asked impatiently.

"A few hours on a good day and shut up." Yami muttered still glaring at him. No matter what the note said he would grab Dartz and punch him in the face.

"I got it!" Yugi called holding a brown envelope.

"Hurry up and read it so I can take you back." Dartz said confidently.

Yami growled quietly.

Yugi gulped and shakily opened the envelop. He screwed up his eyes and pulled out the piece of paper and slowly opened them.

His eyes darted across the paper his eyebrows in a serious expression. There was silence for 21 seconds, than shakily he whispered. "The father is subject A."

"Who is?" Dartz asked.

Yugi licked his dry lips forced back the tears for just a little while longer, cleared his throat and whispered "Subject A is Yami."

There was silence for 10 seconds exactly. Yami sat back letting all the air out of his lungs in relief. "Give me that!" Dartz cried snatching the piece of paper out of Yugi's hands. There was no mistake.

Yami took the paper too. It was really true. A huge smile spread against his face. It felt like a huge belt had been around his stomach for so long but now he was free.

"This can't be right!" Dartz cried panicking; he had no more power now.

"It is" Yami said suddenly. He felt his power and courage returning to him. "And if I ever see you again I will kill you." He said slowly.

Dartz looked at him in the eye, he meant it. He turned to leave.

"And one more thing" Yami called to him.

"What?" Dartz asked turning to him.

Yami suddenly hit Dartz as hard as he could in the jaw. "That's for all you've done to Yugi."

**~::~**

"I think." Said Yami to Yugi who was lying next to him in bed, Hope was balanced on his chest. "I think we should go away for a bit now that this is over."

Yugi nodded, his eyes were closed and he looked at peace. "Like where?" he whispered tieredly opening his eyes.

"Maybe Egypt I think Hope should see her heritage and I still have a lot of money left from my search for you."

"I'd like that." Yugi whispered happily. He moved over to Yami and put his head on his chest. "I'd like to see the guys again, Joey, Tristan and Tea. I haven't seen them for months."

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow."

"And we finally need to redecorate this room and we need to make her a room." He said smiling as he rubbed Hope's cheek.

"Absolutely." Yami said closing his eyes.

"You're not blocking me out are you?" Yugi asked suspiciously taking Hope and cradling her in his arms lovingly.

"Of course not." Yami yawned, though they both knew he was.

The End


End file.
